


Cigarette

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M&M's, M/M, Vacron
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Il y a deux choses dont Manuel Valls est dépendant : la cigarette et Lui. Ce sont les deux seules choses qui continuent de faire tourner rond son monde, les deux choses qui l'empêchent de devenir fou.





	

« Pourquoi sommes-nous si seuls ? me demandai-je. Pourquoi est-il nécessaire que nous soyons si seuls ? Tant de gens vivent dans ce monde en attendant quelque chose les uns des autres, et ils sont néanmoins contraints à rester irrémédiablement coupés des autres. Cette planète continue-t-elle de tourner uniquement pour nourrir la solitude des hommes qui la peuplent ? »

(Les Amants du Spoutnik – Haruki Murakami)

Le regard perdu au loin, couvrant tristement les toits de Paris, Manuel Valls porta machinalement sa cigarette à sa bouche. Il aspira de manière gourmande la fumée qui s’en dégagea, comme si c’était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. La seule chose stable et certaine qu’il pouvait trouver en ce monde. Le goût de la cigarette. Un goût piquant et froid qui venait fondre sur le bout de sa langue et emplir son organisme. Sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre venaient s’écraser de multiples gouttes d’eau, glissant lentement le long du verre pour finir leur course dans les pots de fleurs bordant le balcon. Il était indéniablement et irrémédiablement seul. Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa femme et lui ne vivaient plus ensemble, et il n’avait pas d’amis pour consoler son inguérissable tristesse. Il songeait de plus en plus souvent à la futilité de ses actes. Cependant il se laissait parfois aller à la petite mort pour oublier qu’il était une poussière dans l’horizon de l’univers. 

En effet, dès qu’il le voyait, dès qu’il se retrouvait dans ses bras, plus rien n’importait que ses caresses et ses baisers. Il oubliait son existence oubliée, sa mémoire qui ne serait pas perpétuée et sa vieillesse l’amenant plus près de la mort à chaque seconde. Il était jeune tandis qu’il se faisait vieux. Il était fort tandis qu’il se laissait aller à la faiblesse de son esprit tourmenté. Ses bras autour de lui le faisaient se sentir en sécurité, à l’abri des paroles vaines, des conséquences de ses actes et des responsabilités. 

Une bouche se posa doucement dans son cou. Un corps nu se colla au sien, dans le plus simple appareil également.

« Tu reviens au lit ? Ma réunion est seulement dans trois heures. »

Ces mots murmurés à son oreille firent naître en lui des frissons. Il oublia sa mélancolie profonde et se retourna pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres qui se présentèrent à sa bouche. Sa main se posa sur sa mâchoire, touché par cette attention. 

« J’arrive » lui répondit-il

Le visage imberbe et enfantin de son amant était baigné dans la lumière de ce jour pluvieux, le faisant paraître un peu comme une fille avec ses lèvres roses et ses joues pâles. Cette constatation l’ému et le poussa à déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. L’autre le prit dans ses bras finement musclés, le soulevant autant qu’il le pouvait, peut-être à trente centimètres du sol pour l’emporter avec lui sur le matelas, sous les couvertures épaisses et chaudes.

Il était peut-être la seule chose qui le rattachait au monde réel, avec la cigarette, et l’empêchait de totalement se laisser patiemment aller à la mort, où de devenir fou.

Il sentit ses doigts sur son torse, légers, suivis de sa bouche qui embrassa son nombril. C’était un geste vraiment intime. Cette partie de son corps était ce qui le reliait à son existence. Il embrassait sa réalité. Il lui avouait sans le dire. Il l’aimait certainement. 

Son visage dépassant de sous les draps le contempla avec sérieux et son cœur se serra. Il était beau. Beau dans sa pureté, dans sa nudité, dans le tout qui le composait. Il ouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à dire quelque chose.

« Je… » murmura-t-il avant que ses lèvres ne soient couvertes d’un doigt de Manuel Valls, l’intimant de se taire

Il ne pouvait pas accepter d’être autre chose que solitude. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu’on l’aime. Il fallait qu’il demeure ce goût de cigarette froide sur le bout de la langue.


End file.
